Kung Fu Can Change Your Life
by AnimeLover'N'KFP
Summary: When the the masters of the jade palace have a camp, a girl snow leopard signs up. But Zongying Wang has secrets, secrets even she doesn't know . But soon, the masters and she will find out the truth. FIRST FANFICTION! Review please!(Set after the first movie)


I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does. I own my OC's

Review! :)

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here…" "Um, Zongying Wang, you know we have to climb the thousand steps, right?!"

My friend, Juan Ling, yelled sarcastically. But, as always, she was right. The thousand steps were so high you can't see the end; it seemed as if the stairs are endless! "So? This camp is going to change my life. I'll probably gonna learn some Kung- Fu skills, and, and —"

Of course, Juan doesn't like long, descriptive answers. "Don't you want to meet Po, the Dragon Warrior? How can I answer without getting her suspicious? "Uh, I guess", I wasn't a crazy fan of Po, like her. Since Grandmaster Oogway is actually alive (I still don't know why, or how), I really wanted to meet him and Master Shifu. And guess what? I love riddles! But if I would tell that to Juan, she might laugh so hard she would fall on her back until her stomach hurts.

Before we started climbing the stairs, I ran and got a drink of water. People started looking at me awkwardly, one saying so quietly to the other pig "How did she get accepted here?", but with my sensitive ears I could hear 10 times better than them. What did they see on me? Then I looked in the little puddle of water. 'Oh yeah, I'm a snow leopard. Why wouldn't they be surprised?' I thought to myself. I was wearing a turquoise sleeveless shirt with dark blue yoga pants. Of course, I had on my necklace Grandma gave me in the shape of a golden dragon. It made my amber eyes shine with warmth. Because I was the youngest in the family, they didn't respect me as much. But Grandma always loved me. "Are you coming?" Juan, my rabbit friend asked impatiently. "COMING! " I yelled back as I ran up the stairs until I caught up with her and the other kids. This is going to be a long walk.

After walking halfway, Juan started asking questions. "Hey, why did you come here?" "Because I like Kung-Fu?" I said frankly as if it was an obvious answer. "Ok, but how did your parent let you come to this camp?" Of course, she _had _to ask about my parents. "Well, I said I'll give up my allowance for a half a year" I said lying through my teeth. "Oh" she said, not knowing what to say. But I lied. How can I tell her that they wanted to go on a vacation without me? And that I pretended to _hate _Kung-Fuso they would force me to go to this camp? No, I can't tell her. Not yet. Not now.

When we reached the top, I was out of breath. "Oh my God….I can't believe the Masters climb the stairs every day without any effort!" Juan said, gasping for air. I was a bit tired, but not as much as Juan. "Don't you think we should open up a little, and be less shy?" Juan asked said after relaxing her breathing. She was probably scared that she won't be accepted here. I got to her eye level, and said, "Look, the masters will accept you the way you are. You're a little beautiful girl." I said truly. "If someone won't be accepted here, it's me…" I said under my breath. "Why?" Juan asked, with probing eyes. I sighed. "Remember how Tai Lung, Master Shifu's adopted son, came back for revenge? Well, he was a snow leopard." Juan's eyes and mouth got wider, but she closed her mouth immediately. After a few minutes of thinking, she said, "Hey, you're only twelve, and so am I! We _**will**_be accepted, both you _and _I." She tried to comfort me, and it did help. Well, a_ little_.

_BANG!_

It was so loud I had to pull my ears to my head! The big doors opened. That was the signal that we needed to come in. When we started walking, I noticed there weren't as many people as I thought there would be. There were only around 32 kids and teens. To the side I barely saw stairs leading somewhere….The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom! That was it! My feet wanted to go up there and explore, but I resisted to my legs. Then, I saw Master Shifu, Po, Grandmaster Oogway, and the Furious Five standing by the stairs leading to the jade palace. Before Juan could scream, I put my paw over her mouth. We were right in front of the masters! I didn't want to get embarrassed! Slowly, I took my paw off her mouth. "Eww! Your paw tastes like rotten noddles!" She moaned, but I just ignored it. Master Shifu cleared his throat, which got everybody's attention

"Welcome, girls and boys. As you probably know, my name is Master Shifu. This 12-week long camp will teach you Kung-Fu in different ways. Since there are 32 kids here, each four of you will go to one master", he announced. How did he count that fast? Then he pulled out a piece of paper and said "Does everyone know their numbers?" Everyone nodded. My number was 30. "1 through 4; go to Crane. 5 through 8; go to Mantis. 9 through 12; go to Monkey. 13 through 16; go to Tigress. 17 through 20; go to Viper. 21 through 24; go with Po. 25 through 28 will go with me, and 29 through 32 will go with Master Oogway." "Yes! We're gonna be together!" Juan whispered to my ear. I just smiled. I couldn't believe Master Oogway was going to show us around the palace! Right after Master Shifu said that, we went to our masters. As we walked to him, I thought to myself, 'I can finally meet my hero'.

* * *

So what do you guys think? should I keep or put Oogway out? write what you think and review please!

AnimeLover'N'KFP...OUT!


End file.
